


Sexual Hunger & Desire:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sparks Of Fire Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blind Date, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Butt Slapping, Butts, Chair Sex, Chairs, Clubbing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Desk, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Family, Fear, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Licking, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Not Wearing Underwear, Office, Office Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Public Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Self-Doubt, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Spanking, Table Sex, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trust, Trust Issues, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vacation, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Adam were alone in his office after they talked about the latest case, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Danny “Danno” Williams/Ryan Livingston, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri
Series: Sparks Of Fire Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711708
Kudos: 4





	1. One: (1): Part 1: Prologue:

*Summary: Steve & Adam were alone in his office after they talked about the latest case, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was still feeling bad about what had happened with the case turning out the way it did, He was starting to doubt himself. The **_Five-O Commander_** was in a slump, & he was sitting behind his desk, sipping on some whiskey, Hoping that the alcohol would dull the ache in his heart. He gave a small smile, as he saw Adam Noshimuri standing outside his door, & he waved him in.

“Hey, Adam, Thanks for coming in”, He said, as he relaxed further in his chair, as he took another sip of his whiskey. He offered another glass, & the bottle to him, “Want one ?”, He asked, as he offered it to him. The Handsome Asian nodded, as the hunky brunette poured him a glass, & they got down to business of why Steve wanted him there in the first place.

“I want a taskforce of Confidential Informants, I want you to run it, They can report to you, You report the progress to me, After this last case, Adam, I feel like we are slipping, & I don’t like it”. The Former Seal said, as he was still feeling insecure about the whole thing. He went on to say this to him, Hopefully to convince him to help him. Adam stopped him, & the former criminal said this to him with conviction.

“You don’t have to convince me, Steve, **_I’m_** in”, They had another round of whiskey. “It’s another day, Steve, You’ll get these sons of a bitches”, They moved over to the couch, & had more of the liquor, t they were pleasantly buzzed. The Dark-Haired Man lets some tears trickling down his face, & Adam wiped them sweetly, & told him this, as he did this for him.

“You are so fucking beautiful, A Goddamn Masterpiece of Perfection”, He declared, as he was slowly kissing him all over his tear-streaked face, & his sweet lips. Steve gasped, as Adam rode his harden cock, against his own. “Adam, Please ?”, The **_Five-O Leader_** was practically begging him, & also begging for it, like a slut begging for the most incredible round of sex.

“I am gonna take really good of you, **_Baby_** ”, He cooed seductively & reassures him, as he strips him out of his clothing. It looks like Adam is gonna have a feast, & Steve is the main course. The Ex-Yakuza Leader traveled down his body, Feasting as he went, He took a chance, & caught the sight of how Steve looked, as they were making love.


	2. Two: (2): Part 2: Chapter One:

“You look absolutely gorgeous like this, Steve, You bring you, while sharing this experience, Makes you so gorgeous & desirable to me.”, Adam said honestly, as he stroked his arm lightly, Steve blushed at the praise, He kissed him in response, & said, “Thank you”, Adam was ready to have his fun. He kissed his way down the former seal’s body, making sure that it was good for him, while they were doing this. He was also careful, so he wouldn’t hurt him in the process.

Steve really felt like a virgin, as he was making love to the most important person in his life. He slowly caressed every part of skin, that he could touch, & made his way into his lover’s most intimate area. He lightly circled his pucker of his asshole, Adam groaned in pleasure, as he resumed worshiping the body in front of him. There was so much trust, He was glad that the **_Five-O Commander_** trusted him, Despite his issues in the past.

The Handsome Asian nipped at each of his nipples, Steve gasped at the stimulation, which brought him intense pleasure as a response. He made sure to go slow, cause it was Steve’s first time. He licked, nibbled, & teased a bit, just to see the hunky brunette squirm, Adam smiled, cause he was glad that he was one to make that happen.

He gently worked his cock & balls, Flicking his tongue, which Steve said softly, “That feels good”, His whole body was red, & flushed. “Good, **_Baby_** , Enjoy it”, The Ex-Criminal cooed seductively, as he teased the head of his manly penis. With Adam doing his skill, He denied the seal his orgasm, & then controlled it. Steve orgasmed hard, & had multiple orgasms, After his handsome lover repeatedly did the action.

Adam came after Steve did for the third time, It was so intense, & a great feeling. Steve asked, “Can I return the favor ?”, Of course, Adam got out of his clothes quickly. He leaned back on the couch, & lets Steve take control. He wants the dark-haired man to feel good about his choices. Steve felt Adam’s love, & then he attacks him with relish, & vigor. Adam takes what was offered to him, & not takes it for granted.

As soon as they had another mind blowing orgasm, They cuddled together, & held each other, as they caressed each other’s back. “We are gonna have a future together, Right, Adam ?”, The Handsome Man grinned, & said, “Of course, Baby, It’s you & me forever”. Steve loves the sound of that, & just focused on being happy for once. The **_Five-O Commander_** is gonna trust fate for once, & not question it.

Their bodies cooled, Steve brought Adam with him, as they relaxed on the couch. “Things are gonna be better, Steve, Now that we are together, We can do anything”, Adam said, as he hugged him to him. Steve smiled, & said, “I love you”, & Adam smiled bigger than he ever had before, saying, “I love you too”, They settled down, & fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
